The Little Surprise
by kadrury
Summary: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it? This is my first fan fic so please review but be nice More chapters to come soon!
1. A visit to Starfleet Medical

Happy Anniversary Tom

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 1

B'Elanna was putting another long day in the engineering department at Starfleet Headquarters. She had been made Lt-Commander after the arrival home of Voyager for all her work and the new technology collected on Voyager. She was put in charge of adapting all the new technologies from Voyager to all the ships in Starfleet. Today she was working on the slip stream.

"If we could only get the slip stream to work at a higher velocity we wouldn't be having any problems. Run the test again with a .8 increase in velocity and bring me back the results", she told the ensine she was working with.The people under her were good at their job. A few of them actually worked with her on Voyager which made giving out commands easier for everyone. They knew what Lt. Com. Torres was like on Voyager. Back on Earth isn't any diffrent.

B'Elanna went back to her PADD looking over a few calculations for the slip stream. When she started to feel funny. She wasn't sure what was wrong. She felt dizzy. The room started spinning abit. She grabbed a glass of water and went to her office to sit down. She closed the door. " What could this be. I feel like hell". She wondered if she should go see the doctor and get checked out. Its probably nothing. Miral had been up with the flu for the past 3 nights in a row. So the lasck of sleep probably isnt helping.

"Lt-Com. Torres to the Doctor. I'm feeling ill a need a medical exam. Can you fit me in?", she commed. "Of course commander. Anything for one of my oldest patients. I can beem you over now if you'd like?" stated the doctor. " Go ahead.", she replied. The next thing she new she was standing in the doctors office. " What are your symptoms?" he asked. " Dizzy spells, really tired, Tom said something about me being moodly the past few days but it s probably just been from Miral. She has had the flu." said B'Elanna. " Let me do a bio scan to see if I can find the problem." said the doctor. B'Elanna stood there. It seemed like forever after a few hmms from the doctor. What could be taking so long. " Well it seems I have found our problem." "Well what is it?" "Its not really a permanent problem. It'll go away in about 8 1/2 months.", snickered the doctor. "I'm happy to report that you are pregnant B'Elanna. About 2 weeks if my amitters are working correctly." B'Elanna was speechless. How did this happen? Well she knew how it happened. The physical part anyway. She just couldn't believe it. Tom and her wanted another child. A little brother or sister for Miral but she wasn't planning on it for another year. She had been so busy with the ship upgrades. She just didnt know how they were gonna make this work. " Thank-you doctor." said B'Elanna. " I want to see you again in two weeks for another appointment. And I want you to start taking vitamins."said the doctor. "Ok doctor. Thanks." B'Elanna turned and left the office. She thought she would head right home. She needed to tell Tom just not sure how. Well atleast she was going to be the one to tell him this time around and not the doctor. Their anniversary is coming up in a few days maybe I'll wait and tell him them.


	2. Prep Time

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 2

A few days have passed and B'Elanna started to warm up to the idea of having another baby. She even had time to figure out how to tell Tom. She decided to get a baby toy of some sort and wrap and give it to Tom for their anniversary. Hopefully Tom would get it when he opened it. Some times he is slow to react to things like this. The plan was to have a romantic candle lit dinner at their home...alone ...and give him the gift. But first things first. B'Elanna needed to get the gift. She had unfortunatley left it to the day of the dinner. She decided she would need to start planning things for the dinner and quick. B'Elanna pick up the phone and called Admiral Jameway, "Hello Admiral Janeway, it's B'Elanna" "Hello B'Elanna. What can I do for you?" asks the admiral. "Well I was wondering if you would mind watching that god daughter of yours. See its Tom 's and mine anniversary tonight and cant seem to find a babysitter. Do you think you ould help us out?"asks B'Elanna."No, problem. You just drop her off tonight and pick her up in the morning. I have no problem spending some quality time with that cute little girl. How about dropping her off around 3:30. Does that sound ok?"states the admiral. "Sounds great. Well then see you in a little bit. Bye!"B'Elanna hung up the phone and went to her daughters room to get her ready.

After dropping off Miral, B'Elanna needed to pick up one more very important part of the plan. The present for Tom! She went into a local baby store to find the perfect way to tell him. She looked at soothers, baby bottles, everything for a baby under the sun. But then something caught her eye. She saw a rattle with a cartoon looking spaceship on it. One that looks like the ship Captain Proton flies. She thought it was perfect. She took it to the front counter, had it wrapped and headed home. She new Tom would be home from teaching at the academy soon and she still had so much to do.

As soon as B'Elanna got home she started to get everything ready. She set up a candle lit table for two by their fireplace. She took rosepetals and decorated the floor and their room with them. She found it strange that she is having this fluttery nice mood. "Must be the baby", B'Elanna thought to herself as she walked around the room. She then replicated about 100 candles and set them out everywhere around the house. She then made Tom's favorite dinner, Steak dinner with baked potato, green beans, topped off with champane on ice. Everything was perfect. But then she looked in the mirror and totally forgot to get changed. She had went and picked up a cute new red dress just for this occasion. She went into the bathroom, had a shower and started to get changed. As soon as she was done, she went on and put on some romantic music and placed the gift by her plate. She couldnt wait for Tom to get home. He wasn't going to expect this. She sat there pacing wondering to herself, "Will he be ok with a new baby? We planned to have more children but not till Miral was going to be five. I'm sure he'll be ok. What am I going to do if he he isnt?"

Just as she was pacing by the fireplace she heard, "Honey I'm home!" "Oh no this is it. I have to tell him. Now or never!" she thought to herself. Tom followed the roses all the way into the living room. There stood his georgeous wife in the most sexy dress he ever saw. "Wow! What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" he asked. "Just stick around with me for the past 4 years and be a wonderful husband and father."B'Elanna said as she ushered him to sit down for dinner and offered him a glass of champagne. "Happy Anniversary honey!" Tom said as he bent over to give his wife a kiss. "To us!" B'Elanna said and they toasted their lives together as husband and wife. As a family.


	3. The dinner and the surprise

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 3

After the two love birds ate their meal, they were sitting by the fireplace sipping champange. "I have something for you." said B'Elanna. "I have something for you too but let me go first."pleaded Tom. "This is strange." thought B'Elanna. Tom pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to B'Elanna. As she oped the box she gasped. It was a diamond ring. B'Elanna was in astounment. "I know I didnt get you the greatest ring when we first got married so I thought I would get you something to make up for it." explaine Tom as he slipped the ring on B'Elanna's finger. " Well let me open my gift." said Tom. "This is it. Now or never!" thoguht B'Elanna. She handed the small wrapped box to Tom. He ripped off the paper like a kid on christmas morning. He opened the box and inside was a baby rattle. He was in shock. "Your not...are you? Oh my god are you pregnant?"asked Tom. B'Elanna nodded her head without saying a word. Tom jumped in the air and grabbed his wife in exitment. "Are you ok with it? I know we weren't planning for another child for another few years but are you ok?" asked B'Elanna. "I more than ok. I'm thrilled. We're having another baby!"said Tom. "Slow down flyboy. It's not for another 8 months." laughed B'Elanna. "I know I'm just excited!" exclaimed Tom. "How did this happen?" asked Tom. "Ho do you think it happened flyboy. The usualy way." laughed B'Elanna. "Oh ya." giggled Tom. Tom leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. " So first things first. We have to tell Miral. I'm not sure if she will understand." said B'Elanna. "We will do it together. Worry about it tommorow. For now how about we take this conversation upstairs to our bedroom." said Tom. He scooped his wife into his arms and carried her into the room for a night of passion and love.

The next day they got up early and went over to Admiral Janeway's to pick up Miral. The knocked on her door and Admiral Janeway opened the door. "There is a little girl here who was missing her mother and father." replied Kathyrn. " Well, we have some news to tell her and needed to come pick her up." spoke Tome. "What woud that be?" asked the admiral. "Well I guess you were gonna find out eventually." said Tom as he and B'Elanna sat down for coffee with the admiral. B'Elanna pipped up and said,"We are pregnant.". "Oh my god. I'm so happy for the two of you. Miral will be thrilled."said Kathyrn. "Well, thats the problem. We are not sure how to quite tell her. Not sure if her 3 year old mind can quite wrap her head around it."said Tome. "Give your daughter abit more credit Mr.Paris. She is a bright and intelligent girl. I'm sure she will be thrilled." said the admiral. Tom and B'Elanna scooped up Miral, said goodbye to the admiral and went home. Hopefully to tell Miral she will have a new brother or sister.

When they got home Tom and B'Elanna let Miral go in her room and play for a little bit while they discussed how to tell her about the new little bundle of joythat was on the way. " What are we gonna do? Maybe we should just simply tell her and go from there." said B'Elanna. "I'm game with that."said Tom. Tom and B'Elanna walked into Miral's room and saw her playing with her baby doll on the floor with a few other toys. "Honey, can you come here. Mommy and Daddy have to talk to you." said Tom. Miral walked over and sat on her father's lap. " Well Miral you ar going to have a new brother or sister soon. Mommy and Daddy are gonna have a new baby."explained Tom. Miral jumped off her father's lap and graabbed her baby doll off the floor and asked, "Is this the baby?" "No sweetie. The baby is in my tummy." as B'Elanna pointed to her stomach. Miral didnt quite seem to understand. Miral walked up to her mother and patted her mother's stomach and said," Baby in here." "Yes sweetie, theres a baby in there." said Tom. "Oh..." said Miral and ran off to the other room with her baby doll.

"Well that went ok I though" sai Tom. "I just dont want her to think we are replacing her. I love her so much." said B'Elanna. "She will warm up to the idea. You'll see. When that little one comes in to the world. She'll be the best bigsister any kid could ask for."said Tom. B'Elanna gave Tom a little smile and walked into the other room to fix the family some lunch.

"Next on the agenda. Tell your parents." said B'Elanna from the kitchen. "We will have to tell your father too." yelled Tom back. "Oh ya. I forgot. Maybe we can have a family dinner and tell both of them at the same time. I hate making a big deal out of this." aid B'Elanna with a sigh. "It is a big deal. Its a new little baby coming into our lives. Don't worry honey everything will be fine."Tom said. B'Elanna just wished she could have his enthusiasim. Next on her agenda tell the rest of their family.

Hey guys. If you want my chapters. I need more reviews. Just so I know Im on the right track. So thanks for the readers and remmbe push the purple button and end a review!


	4. Dinner with the Parents

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 4

Tom and B'Elanna tucked Miral into bed and then retired to their room as well for a little down time. They were both exhausted and had a long day ahead of them tommorw since they were having a family dinner at their home with their family. Tom's parents Admiral Owen & Lucinda Paris and his sisters Kathleen and Moira were coming as was B'Elanna's father John Torres would be joining them for dinner. "Everything has to be perfect when we tell them. It's not going to be as easy as last time. When we tell them we are not going to be light years away from them." said B'Elanna. Tom came up to her and hugged her from behind and said," Everything will be fine. I promise. We are grown adults. Our families will be happy. Our baby will be loved." He kissed her neck and then crawled into bed. She was too restless to sleep. She grabbed her robe and went to walk out of the room. "Where you going?" asked Tom. "I need to think. I'll be right back." replied B'Elanna as she walked out of their room and closed their door. She stopped by Miral's room and looked into to see her sleeping child. "How are we gonna do it? again? Tom is a wonderful father but I have struggled with being a mother to Miral. I love her so much but it has been hard to find my maternal instincts. How can I put another child through my lack of confidence as a mother. Tom thinks I can do it. When I told him he was as giddy as kid at a candy store. Well if he can do it mybe he can be enough for the both of us. He can be the perfect father and I can try to be a good mother. Thats how its been for the past three years and thats how its gonna be for the next 18 years." thought B'Elanna as she stared at her daughter. She heard footsteps come up behind her. It was Tom. He held her from behind. They stared at their daughter. "I can't believe how much she's grown in these past 3 years. Unbelievable. They grow up fast do't they?" said B'Elanna. "They sure do but I wouldn't trade in a sigle moment. Not the tears, tantrums, laughs or smiles. Not one bit of it. And soon enough we are going to get to share it with another child. Both of us." replied Tom. "I'm scared Tom. Do you really think I can do it again?" asked B'Elanna as tears fell down her face. Tom turned her around into a hig. He held her tightly and said, " B'Elanna you are a wonderful mother. Miral loves you. Of course you can do this again. I have full confidence in you. And besides I'm gonna be right by your side the entire time. Come on hun. Lets go to bed. We sure are gonna need it if we are gonna have the family over tommorow." Tom held her hand and they walked into the bedroom and went to sleep. Tommorow was going to be a long day and they'd need her rest.

The next morning was insanely busy. The house had to be cleaned. The happy family had to go grocery shopping for the nights dinner. When they got home from shopping, Tom kept Miral busy while B'Elanna took care of the cooking. A little old fashioned cooking, not the replicated kind. She felt this was a special occasion which would cause for some special food. A salad to start, roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, asparagus, a bottle of white wine, and some big news for dessert. B'Elanna worked hard in the kitchen all day. Tom came into the kitchen a few times to offer some help but B'Elanna refused. She needed to keep herself busy so she wouldn't worry about tonights festivities.

Dinner was almost ready and she looked at the clock. 6pm "Oh my god. Tom why didn't you come get me. They are gonna be here in half an hour." she yelled. Tom dashed into the kitchen. " Don't worry hunny. I have Miral already for the dinner. Why dont you go take a shower and get ready and I'll finish up here." "Alright. But dont burn anything. All I need you to do is go and set the table with the good china. And dont brake anything." B'Elanna said. She gave him a kiss and went and got ready. As she was finishing up she heard the dorrbell ring. She rushed to the front door. Tom anwsered it. It was Tom's sisters Kathleen and Moira. "Hey you two. How are you?" asked Tom as he ushered them in the house and gave them both a hug. " Fine thanks. Just excited for this dinner. You guys haven't had a family dinner since last christmas." said Moira. B'Elanna came and joined Tom. "B'Elanna you look fantastic. How are you? How have you been?" asked Kathleen. "Im fine thanks. Can we get you guys something to drink. Coffee, tea, a glass of wine?" asked B'Elanna. " A glas of wine sounds great" said Moira. "Wine for me too." said Kathleen. Tom went and replicated two glasses of wine and passed it to his sisters. The group all went and sat down in the living room and talked abit before their parents arrived. " So I'm gonna just ask the million dollar question here. We know that somethings up. You guys don't just have a family dinner out of no where if there wasn't some big news to be announced." said Moira. "Ya. Whats going on." asked Kathleen. Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. Tom piped up, " Nothing is going on you two. Can't we just want to see our families once in awhile." "Not likely. We know somethings up. We'll find out you'll see." said Moria. With that said the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said B'Elanna. B'Elanna anwsered the door and all the parents had arrived at the same time. Tom parents and her father. "Hi guys. Come on in. Dinner is just about ready."she said as she hugged everyone as they came into the house. "Where is that granddaughter of mine?" asked Admiral Paris. Miral came running into the room and jumped into her grandfathers arms. "Papa, papa!' she cried. Miral and her grandfather were like two peas in a pod. "Well now that we are all here why dont we go sit down for supper." said Tom as he ushered everyone into the dining room. B'Elanna took Miral from Owen's arms and placed her into her booster seat. Everyone sat down as Tom went around pouring everyone a glass of wine. He skipped B'Elanna's glass as she got a glass of water. Everyone noticed but no one said a word. Everyone started passing the food around. "This looks great dear" said John, B'Elanna's father. "It tastes delicious" replied Lucinda, Tom's mother. "Thanks guys. Well eat up. There plenty her and I don't want to have left overs." replied B'Elanna. Everyone knew something was up but couldn't put their finger on it. Owen piped up and asked, "Enough is enough. Whats going on you two? We all know something is up." Tom stoud up while holding B'Elanna's hand tightly and when he was about to open his mouth, Miral shouted, " Mommy having a baby!" Everyones jaws dropped. "Is that true?" asked John. "Yes. We are having another baby." replied B'Elanna with a small smile on her face. Tom's mother and sisters started tearing went over and gave B'Elanna a big hug. While Owen and John gave Tom a good pat on the back.

Everyone was happy. A new baby to join the Paris clan.


	5. The Bombshell

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 5

It was the morning of B'Elanna's first doctors visit. B'Elanna and Tom had both got the morning off work so they could both go. All that was left to do is to drop off Miral at daycare and head over to Starfleet Medical. "We need to leave here in 10 minutes Tom if we want to get there on time. Is Miral ready to go?" asked B'Elanna as she was getting her things ready for the day. "I have her ready to go in her car seat. You ready to go." said Tom as he went up to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Lets go then" said B'Elanna as she grabbed her purse and they headed for the door. It was going to be a big day. A bigger day then either Tom or B'Elanna imagined.

Tom and B'Elanna dropped Miral off at day care and headed to Starfleet Medical. They walked into the doctor's office. "Well B'Elanna, Mr.Paris. Nice to see you made it here on time. Wondering if my god daughter was gonna give you any problems this morning." said the doctor. " Can we get this appointment underway. I have alot of work to do with the upgrades to the shuttles today."replied B'Elanna. B'Elanna went and sat on the bio-bed and Tom stood by her side. "I have a few questions for you before we get started.Have you been taking the pre-natal vitamins I prescribed to you?"asked the doctor. " Yes I have." replied B'Elanna. "Having you been eating a well balanced diet?" asked the doctor. "I've made sure of that."piped up Tom wanting to feel involved. B'Elanna smacked Tom, "What are you now. My keeper?" B'Elanna said with a smirk on my face. "What, I'm just trying to be a good husband and father." laughed Tom. "Anyways lets get this examination going."said the doctor. B'Elanna layed down and the doctor ran the tri-corder over her stomach a few times. "Hmmmm" said the doctor. Tom and B'Elanna were curious of the docotr's findings but didn't say anything. The doctor ran the tricorder over her stomach again. "Hmmmmmm" said the doctor again. "Thats it doc. Whats hmm mean?" asked Tom. " Well. I have good news for both. Your baby is fine." said the doctor. Tom and B'Elanna both sighed with relief. "Both of them." said the doctor. Tom and B'Elanna's jaws dropped. "B-b-b-both of them" stuttered Tom. "Oh my god" cried B'Elanna. "Yes, you are expecting twins!" exclaimed the doctor. "Twins!" cried Tom. Tom then went pale. He started to stager abit. "Mr.Paris are you all right?"asked the Doctor. "Fine Doc." said Tom with a thud as he hit the floor. B'Elanna moved to his side to make sure he is alright." Is he ok?" she asked concerned. " He is fine. He is just experiencing shock which made Mr.Paris faint. I'll inject him with some medication to revive him." said the doctor. He injected Tom with the medication. "Tom, Tom, wakeup. "B'Elanna said as she tapeed his face to help wake him up. Tom started to come to. B'Elanna's face was the first thing he saw. Tom opened and closed his eyes a few times and started to sit up. "Slowly Mr.Paris, sit up slowly." said the doctor. B'Elanna helped him sit up. " I had a wierd dream. I dreamt we came here and the doctor said you were pregnant with twins. What a dream." said Tom "Well, that was no dream flyboy. We're having twins." replied B'Elanna with a smirk on her face. "Oh my god" replied Tom. "How could this happen?" asked Tom. "Do I really need to explain that to you flyboy?" laughed B'Elanna. " Well I have excused both of you from duties today. Tom for obvious reasons" as he gestured to a pale Tom with head in his hads. B'Elanna laughed a little. "I don't think it is neccassary for me to be excused from my duties today doctor." replied B'Elanna. "Oh it most certainly is. You just got the news you are expecting twins. You need to adjust to the idea as does your husband. Besides I don't think you should leave Tom alone until the medication wares off." laughed the doctor. "Fine then but I'm going back to work tommorow" said B'Elanna with a stern look on her face. "Thanks for everything doctor." said B'Elanna. "No problem at all. If you have any questions please feel free to call you. If theres nothing else I'll see you in two weeks. By the way, don't let Tom operate any type of vehicle till the medication wears off." said the doctor. "Don't worry doc. I'll be driving home" said B'Elanna as she grabbed Tom's hand and they both walked out of the doctor's office.

" Twins." said Tom stunned. "Ya, twins" replied B'Elanna just as stunned as they walked out of Starfleet Medical.


	6. The Voyager Reunion

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 6

Time flew by and before you knew it another month had passed. The Voyager reunion party was just around the corner. It had finally started to set in to B'Elanna and Tom that they weren't about to add one more child to their family but two. Their family was exited about it too. But it was about time to tell their other family, their Voyager family, about the new additions to their family. And what better time to tell them then at the reunion.

The evening of the reunion while B'Elanna and Tom were getting ready to go, you could cut the tension with a knife. "Tom this dress doesn't fit either. What am I going to do. I have nothing to wear to the party." cried B'Elanna. Tom walked into the bedroom holding Miral and said in a soothing voice, " You look beatiful no matter what you wear. Your the most beatiful pregnant women in the universe. Mommy looks pretty, right Miral?" Miral shook her head yes and said" Mommy pretty." B'Elanna put on a little bit of a smile on her face.

Tom planted a kiss on the little tykes head and put her down for a moment. He walked over to his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss and then said " Darling you look beatiful. The dress your wearing is gorgeous on you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it" urged Tom "Really?" asked B'Elanna. "Of course hunny. I love you. Now lets go and tell the rest of our family about the babies. I promise everything will be ok." said Tom. "Ok.. then lets go." said B'Elanna. Tom picked up Miral and the happy family walked out the door.

When the Paris family arrived to the party the festivities were already underway. Most of everyone knew B'Elanna was pregnant but no one knew, except for the doctor that was, how pregnant she really was. Tom went and let Miral play with some of the other kids. Naomi was there so she kept an eye on the little kids. Then he went and joined his wife as she was getting drinks for her husband and herslef. A glass of champagne for Tom and a glass of orange juice for herself. After getting drinks they went to go mingle and visit with their friends.

The first familiar face they ran into was Harry. He was with his new girl friend. They had been together since Voyager got back. Tom thought this his little "Enisine Eager" would have popped the question months ago. "Tom, B'Elanna. I was wondering were you two were hiding." Tom and Harry hugged and patted each other on the back. "B'Elanna you look great tonight." said Harry. "See. Told you so." said Tom "What? What did I say?" asked Harry. "Nothing Harry. Flyboy here thinks he is being funny." said B'Elanna with a smirk on her face. B'Elanna turned to the women that was standing with Harry and said " So how are things with you Nicola? Everything going well at the art gallery?" "Oh yes B'Elanna. Very well actually. Thank-you for asking. I'm working so much Harry is trying to get me to take some time. But I can't seem to pull myslef away" laughed Nicola. "Well these two were the same way the entire 7 years we were in the delta quadrent. If I would have took time off work every time they wanted me to come to the holodeck or take the Delta Flyer for a spin. We would have never made it home." laughed B'Elanna. "Hey." chimed the boys. "We weren't that bad" said Tom. "Couldn't have been" replied Harry with a laugh knowing they were. "Don't let them fool you Nicola. What was the motto Tom, all work and no play makes captain proton a dull boy." laughed B'Elanna. "Be nice." laughed Tom as he gave his wife a little kiss. Tom was actually really happy that his wife was joking aroud and have a good time. As she got bigger lately she hasn't been as happy. "Where is that niece of mine? She must be getting so big." said Harry. "Shes over there playing with the other kids." pointed Tom to a small group of kids running around. "Well seeing as I dion't get to see her that often I better get over there and do my uncle duty and spoil her." laughed Harry. "Don't spoil her too much Harry" said B'Elanna as Harry and Nicola walked away towards the group of tykes.

The next set of people the couple ran into was Seven and Chacoty carrying a blue wrapped bundle of joy. B'Elanna walked up to them with Tom and said, " Hi guys. Oh the baby is getting so big since we saw you guys last." "They do grow fast. Just seems like yesterday we brought him home from the hospital." laughed Chakotay. " I know. Miral keeps growing and growing. If we didn't take tons of pictures we would blink and she'd be grown." said Tom. " The doctor said the baby is above average for his size." replied Seven in her borg like tone. " So I see you are beginning to show. Isn't it a little early?" asked Chakotay. "Don't remind me." said B'Elanna. "B'Elanna I see Admiral Janeway. I think we should go over and say hello. Will you excuse us you two." said Tom as they turned and walked away.

" Admiral its so nice to see you." said Tom as the the couple walked up to the Admiral. "B'Elanna , Tom. I was hoping I'd run into you soon." she said as she pulled B'Elanna in for a hug. "Wow, B'Elanna your starting to show already. I only saw you a few weeks ago and nothing. Is this usual?" asked Kathryn. Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. Tom said, "Go ahead." "Well we wanted you to be the first to know. Ummm..." said B'Elanna. "Well what is it. Theres nothing wrong with the baby is there?"asked the admiral. "No no. Theres nothing wrong. It's just we aren't just welcoming one new family member, we are welcoming two." said B'Elanna with a smile on her face. "Oh my god thats wonderful. Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you." said Kathryn. "Well we wanted to wait and tell everyone together at the same time so we waited to tell everyone here." said Tom. "Well as they say Tom, Theres no time like the present." laughed the admiral. The admiral grabbed a glass of champagne. " Can I get everyones attention for a moment. Well three years ago we arrived home from one of the longest away missions in Starfleet history. Those seven yearsa made us all a family. And over the three years this family has had a few addition here and there. And once again its going to grow a little bit more. I think Tom and B'Elanna and have something they want to share with us. Tom do you want to go ahead?" asked Admiral Janeway. Tom looked at B'Elanna and said," Well , everyone I know you all knew that B'Elanna and I are going to have a new baby but we got some news recently we wanted to wait until tonight to share with you. We arent going to be welcoming just one little bundle of jo tho this family. We will be welcoming two. B'Elanna and I are pregnant with twins!" replied Tom. Tom then turned to his wife and gave her a kiss. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Two new future starfleet officers. The admiral picked up her glass and said, " I want to make a toast to family, to our family who can't be here, the ones who are here now, and the ones that will jopin us in the future, to family." "To family" everyone replied.

Just then B'Elanna held her stomach. She felt a odd sensation in her belly. She motioned for Tom to feel her stomach. The twins were kicking for the first time. " Wow. They must really like the excitment or they are like their mother." laughed Tom. He kissed his wife passionalty as everyone was cheering. It was real now. Everything was going to be ok. But there was still so much to do. A nursey. Double of everything and names to pick out. So much to do and only five and half months to do it in. But Tom and B'Elanna would do it together!


	7. To Know or Not to Know

The little surprise

By Karina Drury

(Author's Note: 3 years post "Endgame". B'Elanna has a surprise gift for Tom, but what is it?)

Chapter 7

B'Elanna and Tom were sitting eating lunch at home on a Saturday afternoon, while Miral was at a playdate. It woould probably be one of the last times there would be any time for each other before the twins come.

"Tom, we have to clear out your office soon so we can set up the nursery." said B'Elanna. "Ok hun. But don't you think it would be easier to do if we knew the sex of the babies. You know pink for girls and blue for boys." replied Tom. "Well, what willwe do flyboy ifwe have one of each other" B'Elanna laughed. "Well then ummmm..." said Tom. He really didn't know whats a neutral colour. "Well I know we're not painting the room yellow." said B'Elanna. "What ever mommy wants, mommy gets." laughed Tom as he kissed her and rubbed her belly.

A few days later they had their 4 month doctor's appointment. Instead of taking Miral to daycare, Tom and B'Elanna decided to take her with them. It still wasn't real for Miral yet. That her life was going to change so drastically in a few months. And besides who better to explain it to her than her godfather. The walked into Starfleet Medical and headed to the doctor's office. They were abit early but they had to be. It took B'Elanna a little bit longer to get places now adays as she grew bigger. The doctor was there looking at some files when Miral saw him. She ran in yealling," Doc, doc,doc" as she gave him a big hug. "How is my favorite little god daughter today?" he said as he gave her a sucker. He placed her down and turned to B'Elanna and Tom. "Well, how are we doing today?" asked the doctor. "We're fine." smiled B'Elanna. "Any problems so far? Anything at all?"asked the doctor. "Nothing except a bad back ached once in awhile. But Tom helps me with that." said B'Elanna. "Well then lets get started." said the doctor. B'Elanna layed down on the bio bed and the doctor ran the tri corder over B'Elanna's ever growing stomach."Well everything seems to be fine here." said the doctor. " I know you didn't want to when you were pregnant with Miral but I thought I would ask. Do you want to know the sex of the babies? I already know but I thought I'd give you the option to know as well." Tom and B'Elanna looked at eachother." It might help with our nursery dilemma." urged Tom. "Why not. Your right it might make things easier." sighed B'Elanna. "Well. I thought I would let you know before I do the holographic that baby "A" will have to have the same genetic sequencing procedure that Miral had when you were pregnant with her. To correct a curvature of the spine. At this time baby "B" does not need any procedures." said the doctor. "Are you saying what I think your saying" asked Tom. "We are having a girl and a boy?"asked Tom. "That is correct Mr.Paris." replied the docotor. Tom and B'Elanna smiled at each other and embraced for a kiss. Tom went over andpicked up Miral and said, " You are going to have a new little sister and a new little brother.Doc, can we geta projection of the babies?" " I don't see why not. Computer please project baby "A" and "B" at 4 months of age." said the doctor. A picture of the babies appeared in front of them. "Wow. Babyies." said Miral. "Yes. Miral those are the babies." gasped B'Elanna. "They are beatiful" replied Tom. Baby "A" looked like her mother and sister with the dark hair, klingon ridges, and all. Baby "B" on the other hand had Tom's blond hair bt once again looked like his mother and siblings. "Thanks Doc." said Tom. "No problem Mr.Paris. I want to see you here tommorow morning at 0900 for the procedure B'Elanna." said the doctor. "I'll be here." replied B'Elanna as the happy family turned to leave the doctor's office.

Now all they need to do is agree on a colour for the nursery. And finding out the sex of the babies didn't make it easier like they thought it would.


End file.
